ksgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Worth of This Planet
|image = The Worth of this Planet.png |caption = Marvelous gave his Mobilate to the boy in black |kname = この星の価値 |rname = Kono Hoshi no Kachi |air = February 20th, 2011 |ep = 2 |tribute = N/A |Previous Episode = The Space Pirate Appear |Next Episode = Changing Courage into Magic ~Magi Magi Go Gokai~}} (この星の価値, Kono Hoshi no Kachi) is a 2nd episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It has two main plot, first is the mysterious boy in black like Navi's fortune take the power of ShinkenRed and Marvelous's Mobirate. Lastest is the Gokaiger take down the Action Commander Bongan. And the first time feature a giant Action Commander. Short Summary The Gokaigers receive a clue to the greatest treasure in that they should search for someone wearing black clothing. When they come across a student in a black school uniform, however, the boy steals one of Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys. Long Summary On the GokaiGalleon, after seeing more of the Zangyack Empire's invasion of the Earth, Captain Marvelous has Navi use its abilities to find a clue that the Greatest Treasure can be reached by asking someone dressed in black. While searching to no avail, they come across a student in a black school uniform who claims to know where the Treasure is. The boy talks about the Super Sentai that the Gokaigers became in their earlier battle, with Captain Marvelous revealing that their power comes from the Ranger Keys. The boy asks to take a picture of the captain with his Ranger Keys in order to steal it, only to fail and run away after revealing he lied about knowing about the Treasure. However, Captain Marvelous realizes that the boy swiped his ShinkenRed Key during the fight and goes after him with Ahim following to keep him from doing anything wrong. Through Captain Marvelous finds him, the boy refuses to give up the only protection Earth has since the Super Sentai teams disappeared, revealing that his grandfather died in the first Zangyack invasion during the Legend War. This makes Captain Marvelous remember his planet being invaded by the Zangyack Empire and being saved by a warrior dressed only in red who gave him the Ranger Keys and Navi, directing him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The Zangyack Empire's invasion forces resume their attack under Action Commander Bongan. Giving the boy his Mobirates, Captain Marvelous stands by as he transforms into ShinkenRed and fights the Gormin as the rest of the GokaiGalleon crew arrives. But when Bongan overpowers the student, Captain Marvelous takes back his things before asking the boy if the planet had actual value. Liking the boy's answer, Captain Marvelous and his crew confront the Action Commander and take out the soldiers. Assuming the forms of the Dekarangers and then of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger ninja teams, the Gokaigers assume the forms of ShinkenRed, GaoRed, MagiRed, Gosei Red, and GekiRed to defeat him. However, Development Technical Officer Insarn uses her new invention to revive Bongan and enlarge him and three Sugormin to giant sizes. GokaiRed calls in the GokaiGalleon and launches the four Gokai Machines to take out two of the Sugormin. The Gokaigers then combine their Gokai Machines to form GokaiOh, taking out both the last Sugormin and Bongan with the student watching. Soon after, the GokaiGalleon sets sail with the rest of the crew unsure about their captain's reasons along with Navi's clue being apparently a fluke. However, the prophesied man in black, bearing the crest of Magitopia on his robes, watches them sail off into the sunset. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille *Yukari Tamura as Navi *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Kōsei Hirota as Bongan (voice) *Toru Furuya as AkaRed (voice) *Daichi Izumi as Mysterious boy *Atsushi Hashimoto as Kai Ozu (cameo) *Tomokazu Seki as Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice Gokai Changes *Captain Marvelous - GokaiRed, DekaRed, HurricaneRed, ShinkenRed *Joe Gibken - GokaiBlue, DekaBlue, HurricaneBlue, GaoRed *Luka Millfy - GokaiYellow, DekaYellow, HurricaneYellow, MagiRed *Don Dogoier - GokaiGreen, DekaGreen, KabutoRaiger, GoseiRed *Ahim de Famille - GokaiPink, DekaPink, KugawaRaiger, GekiRed *Mysterious boy - ShinkenRed External Links *Episode 2 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Episodes